


Made to Destroy (Ink x Error)

by BlowTheSkies



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Paperjam - Freeform, Romance, Yaoi, afterdeath, idk what i'm doing here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlowTheSkies/pseuds/BlowTheSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're the Creator and he's the Destroyer, you can't escape from your destiny."  Those were the words that made his best friend get away from him. How he wanted to tear apart the one who forced him to create such useless universes. How he wanted to make him remember. But he couldn't. Their  paths weren't made to see each other again and be friends. They were made to be enemies until the end of time. If one of them desrespected that, space and time would be affected, resulting in the elimination of all the universes that existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made to Destroy (Ink x Error)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Portuguese, and I'm just gonna say that my english is bad :v but I think you can understand >.

\- No... - Said Ink with sadness in his voice, while looking around the recent timeline he had created, PokeTale, completely in dust - Who would do such a thing?

Ink couldn't believe what his eyes were showing him. He walked by the Ruins and in there was a lot of dust in every corner he looked. Then he started going to Snowdin, Waterfall and Hotland; all of them were like the Ruins, with a lot of dust.

"Maybe the Human from this timeline is doing Genocide" He thought. Ink sighed sadly. He wanted to redo the timeline, but he couldn't; if the human didn't reset, Ink couldn't do anything. Ink was ready to teletransport back to his home, InkTale, but first, he wanted to make sure if it was a normal Genocide, like all the others from another timelines. 

He decided that he would check his last place that he still didn't see, The Core. 

Everything was normal, until Ink noticed something. There was a smaller detail in front of the left corridor trash cans that wasn't there before. It was a stick and a patch. Ink crouched and picked up the two objects, examinating them: "This is from Frisk of this timeline. Why would they left this? Oh, maybe they didn't need this anymore..." Ink continued thinking and thinking until he started feeling powerful magic from the Judgemental Hall. It wasn't the type of magic he used to feel from the other Sanses (?); it was more intimidating than ever. Ink didn't loose a second and teletransported directly to there. 

\- H-Hehe-he... Y-You are j-jus-t-t anoth-e-er g-gli-t-tch from the sys-t-t-tem - Ink saw an unknown Sans and the Sans from that Timeline. He was sitting on the ground, but it looked like he didn't want to stay there. He looked shocked too. "This isn't normal." Thought Ink.

About the unknown Sans, his voice had a lot of glitches and he didn't remember creating him; that Sans had "Errors" around his body. While Ink was trying to see more details of that, he saw that the Sans from that timeline was it his soul in the hands of the other, with a lot of... strings holding it?

\- Stop right now! - Ink said, raising his magic brush. That Sans slowly turned around . His face was different from all the Sans Ink saw until that minute. The background of his orbits were red, with a golden thingy in his left eye, with blue lines from his orbits 'til the end of his head, with a psycopath smile, leaving Ink a bit scared - Leave him alone!

The unknown Sans looked at him and laughed. Ink has feeling like that would go really wrong.

\- A-A-nother one t-t-to j-join our par-r-rty, ho-w-w cu-t-te. - His voice with glitches was sending a lot of chills in Ink's spine, especially when that Sans smiled, looking more psycopath than he already look like. And in a flash, Ink started feeling strings climbing his legs, bur he was faster. So he just teletransported to the other side of the Judgement Hall.

Ink tried hitting on the unknown Sans that is now an "enemy", if he could. But Ink didn't want to see him like an enemy, he wanted to at least talk for a bit and befriend him. 

\- We can deal this situation it another solution - Ink tried to convince him while dodging, but that unknown Sans didn't stop for a minute to listen and was just attacking - We can deal with this in peace!

\- Y-Y-ou kn-n-now I'm no-t-t lik-e-e th-a-at, Ink - That surprised Ink. "How did he know my name, if I don't know his?! Well, maybe it's one of his creations..." But Ink get that off his head fast. He would never forget one of his creations like that. 

While he was trying to figure out what was happening, he completely forgot about the fight he was in. When he remembered, it was too late. Something had hit his rib cage, making him fall. He wasn't feeling any pain in his rib cage, he was just seeing everything in a blur, until he started feeling all the pain from the hit in his ribs and from the fall in the ground; it was unbearable. 

Ink was feeling the unknown Sans slowly approaching him. His steps were getting closer and closer, until everything he could see was darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to translate the 2nd Chapter and post it next week. I hope this is good enough for you all :) (And I still hope that my english is good enough in here. Say in the comments if I failed anything it the english) I hope you like it ^-^
> 
> Oh, and this is just the Prologue, the next chapters will have more than 1000 words.


End file.
